Sex For The Public
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "I guess public indecency was Saint Clare's forte." /One-Shot;Smut/


**A/N: Oh my god. Never have I ever written so much smut in my life. Anyway Lillie (summersetlights) told me to write this so. Here it is.**

**I hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry if there are errors but I'm pretty tired at the moment so... In any event, please REVIEW and tell me what you thought! It would mean a lot :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi_.**

* * *

><p>She stared at him and he back at her. Looking away from him he smirked and walked towards her. Fingers brushed against each other and a blush formed over her cheeks.<p>

She had just finished the play she had been rehearsing for the past five months and he was honest when he said that it was a beautiful play, capturing all of the emotions and the idea behind the plot exquisitely.

Her last scene, which made her uneasy all over, was one in which she had to kiss one of the characters and he saw it all. What would he think of her then? She wasn't sure but she knew she was embarrassed and didn't want to see him at the moment.

"You had to see that whole scene," She hid her face with her hands and he gave her a smile. "I'm _so _embarrassed."

"You were acting, it's okay," he assured and she chuckled, looking at him, flushed.

"I – are you sure? You're not jealous?" She managed out as he leaned closer to her face.

"Why would I? I can get all of you and he can't, you know," his arms wrapped around her waist and she let out a sigh.

He was so close to kiss her and he stopped mid way to her lips and looked around, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her outside of the theater. She laughed nervously as he walked quickly down the dark back street.

Pushing her gently to the wall she gasped and he kissed her. The kiss wasn't harsh like she thought it would be, it was actually gentle and sweet and his hand brushed against her arm and she shuddered. She felt her knees go weak under her and she felt herself getting bothered.

The things this man made her feel, she sighed at this thought and opened her mouth before wrapping her arms around his shoulders to not fall on the ground.

He lifted her left leg up to her waist and hooked it there and his hips moved forward and she bit her lip, breaking the kiss.

"Should we…" he began, gasping at the loss of oxygen. "Should we continue this in Morty?"

She blushed at the thought of having sex in a car but nevertheless; she nodded her head. He stepped back and she stepped away from him. He guided them to the large hearse. She felt as if her heart was going to break her rib cage and skin and hop away from her.

Her knees where shaking and she felt a nice feeling in her abdomen and he opened the back of the car. Biting her lip, she entered first and kneeled gauchely inside. He followed suit and sat next to her, scratching his knee with his hand, an action he'd do when nervous.

"I, uh," she began.

"I don't get why we should be nervous about it," he mused, and she looked at him. "It's not our first time or anything."

"But it's in public," she retorted, her brows knitting together. "People might hear; _see_."

He scratched the back of his neck and gave her an innocent look. "I guess so," he shrugged.

She put her hand over her chest, trying to calm down her heart. He pushed her back on the floor of the car and his lips were on hers in a flash. He looked at her and gently; she rested her hands on his shoulders to push him off her, "Eli, I-"

"I want you so bad, Clare. I do."

She wanted to stop him but his hands were on her and his lips were soft and rough against hers and reality seemed so close yet so far away from her at the moment that she didn't care about public indecency and how it was immoral. She wanted to feel him everywhere. She wanted him inside her. She _needed _him.

And urgently at that.

She fumbled to remove his leather jacket and he threw it somewhere in his car. Going back down to kiss her, she stopped him.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?"

"N – no!" She contradicted. "You have protection, right?" He kissed her gently at this and smiled, patting his back pocket.

"Of course, Clare," he re-assured.

She then blushed in realization. "Were you planning on doing this with me today?"

"Absolutely and positively _not_," He smirked, shoving his tongue down her throat in a heated kiss and pushing her back on the floor of the car.

She moaned when his tongue flicked hers and he moved his lips to her neck, making her sigh in content. She droned as his left hand moved up and down the curve of her body before cupping her clad breast. His lips moved down to the edge of her shirt and he groaned.

"We have a problem here," he murmured and she laughed at his annoyed expression.

"And what should we do?" She teased, playing with the lower hem of her shirt with a devilish grin.

"Take it off?" He suggested.

"You have to make m-"

His hand crawled under her shirt and moved the cup of her bra over her large breast and began to flick his fingers over the bud. She brought her right index finger to her mouth and bit on it harshly, her other hand trying to get a hold of something.

"You were saying, Edwards?" He whispered with a low, sexy voice next to her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine and her free hand got a hold of his head and she let out a low moan. "Eli," she mewled.

"Yes?" he mused out with a smirk, his hand groping her breast.

"Can you – oh God…" she managed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Please."

He kissed her cheek and put his free hand on her curls and gave her a taunting smile. "Please _what_?"

"My shirt – off – I want your mouth – on _me_," she moaned when he groped her forcefully.

With that he took off her shirt skillfully and put both cups above her breast. The large, pink buds became erect when the cold air hit her and she chewed on her lower lip when he stared at her with a ravenous look.

The only light inside the car was the one coming from the moon. It passed by the light, dark blinds the hearse had and it reflected over her skin, making it look even more opaque than the usual. The soft light flattered her greatly and she looked like a goddess for him. She was striking with the moon shinning over her or not, but at the moment she took his breath away.

He gradually moved his mouth over her breast and she had to push him down on her and his eyes cracked open at the action. She looked away in embarrassment and he chuckled at her childish ways.

"I'm sorry," she said honestly. "Just – please? Hurry up? _I want you_, " she urged.

His mouth quickly covered her breast completely and she gasped loudly at the warmth of his tongue. He bit and chewed and licked her flesh until it was raw. He replaced his mouth with his hand and he switched, giving the other breast the same treatment.

Her back arched off from the car floor and she held on to him when he began to dry hump her greedily. She could feel the bump in his skinny jeans and the friction against her panties (for she was wearing a skirt) felt out of this world. His lips began to bite and suck her bud and she let out a soft moan and pushed his face closer to her.

"Ah! No, E-Eli. N – o," she breathed out in between breathes.

He pushed his hips harshly to hers and his mouth left her skin with a popping sound. She panted, her back falling on the floor of the car. Eli stared at his hickey in proudness and he gave Clare a horny look.

"Edwards," he muttered, kissing her. "What do you want me to do next?"

Was he _seriously _asking this? She groaned and pushed her hips against his but he stopped her movements. Sighing in defeat, she looked away and whispered something.

"What? Speak louder, Plath."

She gulped loudly and reddened furiously. "I – I…"

He thrust his hips into hers and she bit her lip.

"Take off your cl – clothes."

"Will do, love," he joked, and he began to undress slowly, _teasing her_.

A minute passed and he was still taking off his pants and she whined, pushing him on his back. A gasp escaped his lips and she knitted her brows together furiously and her azure eyes narrowed at him. "I want you to take me, now, in your _hearse_, something we won't do again –"

"- I'll make sure we will –"

"- and you are undressing your self as if I weren't horny and you didn't have a hard on, which, in fact, makes me feel _incredibly _nice when you move against me!" She yelled out, her breasts in front of his face, her face red and her eyebrows pinned together.

With that she tugged his pants and boxers off and she stared down at him. He looked up at her face, pondering as to what she would do next. A blowjob? Saint Clare would give him a blowjob for the first time?

He would be utterly surprised if she made such a daring move.

"Eli… Oh, Eli," she moaned at his member. "I want to bu –"

"Get on your back, Clare," he told her and she did as she was told.

"Eli, I…"

"I don't want you to do something you aren't comfortable with, you know that," he told her.

She knew what he was talking about. She wasn't a girl to be putting her mouth on someone's – well, Eli's, private part and even though she wanted to please him, he understood she didn't want to. And this is why she loved him; she nodded her head in a way, which he didn't notice.

A glint went off in her eye and she smirked, her hands moving down to grasp his member when he was taking off her panties, leaving her skirt on. She squeezed him and he stopped, leaving her undergarment by her ankles.

He gasped when she twisted his member and her fingers brushed against the tip.

"Fuck, Clare," he gasped out, burring his face in the crook of her neck and thrusting against her hand.

His hands rested on either side of her waist and he managed to move his right hand down to her warm, dripping center. He bended his left arm to hold himself up with his elbow and leaned in next to her ear, tugging at her lobe.

"Eli," she pleaded, her hands loosing up around him and his hands caressing the skin right above her most _needed _area. "Please, _please_."

She grasped his member harshly and he gasped out, his fingers playing around with her nether lips. "Clare, you're so _fucking _wet," he said seductively, making her moan and spread her legs for him.

He needed to feel her aching center around his digits so without warning, he plunged his fingers into her, and she let out an ear-piercing moan, her hands grabbing his dick painfully hard.

He moaned as her hands tried to move up and down his cock and his fingers curled inside of her and hit a spot deep within her that made her shudder with ecstasy.

"Eli, _there. Oh, right there,_" She chanted repeatedly, his fingers thrusting and hitting the same place consistently.

He took out his fingers before she was even remotely close to coming and she let go of his member when he pushed her hands away. She arched her eyebrows and whined at him, pushing her chest up to his and biting her lip.

"It's okay," he told her, bringing his fingers up to her lips and making her suck off her own fluids.

She moaned and he felt himself cream a bit, his jaw dropping a bit at the erotic scene unfolding in front of him. He whispered something around the lines of, "That's fucking hot," but she didn't really pay attention. She just wanted him completely and at this point she couldn't anymore.

She was going to tell him to get on with it and _fuck her senseless _but he began to kiss down her body and she sighed, knowing what he was going to do to her. His tongue was on her pussy and her jaw fell open and a loud, guttural moan erupted from the back of her throat. Her legs encircled around his shoulders and he kept them wide open with his hands.

Last thing he needed was for the girl that he loved to choke him to death because of the ecstasy coursing through her body.

Spreading her legs even wider, she moaned as he switched his tongue for his fingers once more. He latched his mouth on her clit and began to suck on the bundle of nerves, his eyes closing in pleasure. He hummed as he heard her moans telling him to never stop and, believe it or not, that made him even harder.

His fingers and his tongue were making her see stars and a white void when she fluttered her eyes shut and it felt too amazing. Amazing to the point where tears were brimming her eyes. She wanted _him _in her. Not his fingers. Just the thought of him thrusting inside her made her feel the familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach.

God was she close.

Moving her hips in synch with his fingers, she tried to make herself come. She got a hold of her breasts and massaged her mounds as Eli's tongue licked her everywhere. His mouth left her intimate area and he looked at her scrunched up face with pleasure and he smirked down at her.

"Come for me, Clare," he told her, making her grab her breasts harder. "Come. For. Me."

She began to chant his name over and over again and her legs began to shake as an ecstatic feeling washed over her whole body. The sensation went down to her core and she closed her eyes and panted breathlessly. Her chest was heaving up and down and she had to stop a moan from erupting form her mouth when he licked his fingers clean.

"Clare."

She hummed as response; feeling as if she talked nothing would come out.

"What would you do if I left you like this – hot and bothered?" He was being serious but at the same time he wanted to see her angry with him because when he did see her like that it was such a turn on.

She trembled everywhere and got a hold of his neck and pushed his face closer to hers. "I'd kill you, Eli, oh god." She muttered, brushing her nose against his. "I just want you. I need you in me. I love you… I can't anymore Eli. I feel like I'm going to burst," she sobbed, trying to feel his pulsating cock with her intimate area.

His tongue darted out from his mouth and she opened her mouth wide for him, and her own tongue darted out. Their tongues coiled together and he kissed her zealously, moving his cock inside her but quickly sliding out. Whining into their heated, open mouth kiss, she broke apart to stare at him with watery eyes.

"_Eli!_" She began to beg him now, and his cock began to rub against her clit. "_Please, please, please, please!_"

He let out his own moan in response and before he even dared to do anything, he removed his shirt, grabbed his pants, grabbed the condom and slid it on, and he came back to her and rested his body between her legs. He held her hips in a bruising grip and her hands played with his nipples.

"Clare."

"Please," was her throaty response.

"Get on your hands and knees," he commanded.

Slowly, she turned around to face the floor of Morty and she got on her hands and then her knees.

He teased her at first with his cock and the pushed in slightly, taking it out quickly, making her whimper. He grabbed her by the stomach and brought her back against his chest and he held her by her breasts. Her left hand grabbed his dark locks and he turned her face to kiss him, his cock sliding into her completely.

"Ah! Eli, _thank God_," she cried out, pushing her hips against his and rotating them.

He wasn't going to be sweet with her. He was going to make her yell out his name in ecstasy, because fuck, she wanted him so badly and he wanted her and she was so –

"…So tight," he gasped, kissing her neck.

She moved against him rhythmically and brought one of his hands over her breasts down to her clit and rested her own hand over his. "Rub me," she commanded and he did as she pleased, rubbing leisurely her bundle of nerves.

"Clare," he said her name in such a calm way that it made her heart skip many beats.

"_Yes._"

"Clare."

His thrusts became harder and deeper each time he called out her name.

"You're so close, fuck, you are," he acknowledged and she brought her left hand to her mouth and covered her screams of indulgence.

"I am, I am," she agreed cohesively.

She didn't know what to think or say. She just knew that he was making her feel things she has never felt with him before and she was enjoying every second of it.

She came soon after her chanting telling him she was close and he groaned into her hair and switched their position to their starting one. "Eli, oh my…"

He kept thrusting into her and she came once more soon after and he yelled out her name as he felt his own release coming. His thrusts were becoming erratic and she clenched around him once more and he swore he felt himself blow up with ecstasy in the inside.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he moaned, his thrusts slower and harder and deeper.

"Eli!" She yelled, holding on to the floor of the car. "Come – _together_ - oh god, please," she cried and he hid his face in the crook of her neck, biting her flesh as he came and she came.

"Holy shit," he breathed out, kissing her tenderly.

"Oh…" she wheezed, as he thrust his hips slowly, oh so slowly, in side of her in a sensual way. "Eli," she called out, and kissed him.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," she said, and his hips stopped moving and he pecked her lips.

"Do you mind if we do this again some other time?"

"Oh shut up and move."

.

.

.

_I guess public indecency was Saint Clare's forte. _


End file.
